Just Friends
by Stormbringer the Mistwolf
Summary: LEMOANDE MOUTH FANFICTIN! Mo likes Scott at the end of the movie, but not like she used to. Scott supports her decision whole-heartedly as she goes after the guy she really likes.
1. Chapter 1

Just Friends

**This is my first attempt at a Lemonade Mouth fanfiction. I really didn't like the ending, because in the book Charlie and Mo get together in the end, so I changed the movie ending. Mo and Scott can still be friends, he just can't be her boyfriend. He even supports her in her choice of boyfriends, like a big brother!**

(Mo's POV, after Giving Scott a kiss on the cheek.)

He tilted his head towards me, but I kissed his cheek instead. I pulled back and he smiled what was once a heart melting smile. It didn't really have the same effect on me anymore. "Scott, I'm sorry. I'll be glad to be friends with you, but someone else has my heart now. I'm sorry." I told him. He smirked and gave me a knowing smile, before his eyes turned to something behind me.

"Hey Charlie." he said. I turned around. There, over my shoulder, I could see the hurt look on Charlie's face. He must have seen me kiss Scott's cheek.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. He nodded and turned around. I made to get up and heard Scott whisper behind me, "Go get him girl!" I started running after the boy.

"Charlie, wait!" I called out. He turned around and stepped to the side a little. I realized at the last moment I was going way to fast and tripped over my own feet and braced myself for the crash. But it never came.

Warn arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up into a standing position. I smiled up at Charlie. "Thanks," I whispered, playing with the collar of his jacket. "Anytime," he said casually, but I could hear the hurt tone behind it. Just last week he had confessed that he liked me, and I had told him we could only be friends. In my fevered state I had realized how much of a mistake that was. Suddenly reality crashed around me. He wouldn't want me anymore after I broke his heart, after those hurtful words were said. "I'm so sorry, Charlie." I buried my face into the fabric of his shirt as tears streamed down my face. He shifted and his arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

"Sorry for what?" he asked. I sniffled and looked up. "For saying things last week that I didn't mean." I paused. "Well I meant them last week, but now... Charlie I don't mean them anymore." His brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Huh?" was his response. "What about Scott? Aren't you two together again or something?"

"Scott and I are just friends. I have someone else." His face, which had looked hopeful before, fell. "Oh," He pulled away and unwrapped his arms from around my waist. I tried to pull him back, but he pulled away.

"Charlie!" I called as he kept walking away from me. He turned around and before I knew what I was doing, I was running into his arms and kissing him. He didn't react at first, but after a few seconds his lips moved against mine. A drop of water fell on my head. Then, suddenly, it started pouring. I pulled away and looked down shyly. Charlie put his warm hand on my cheek and tilted my face so I had to look at him. "Mo, you know that shooting star we saw the other night on Olivia's roof?" he asked. I nodded. "Remember how you wanted to know what my wish was?" I nodded again. "Well, you just made it come true." then he pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his long wet hair. He pulled me closer and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back for air but our breath mingled between us as our foreheads were pressed together.

"Mo, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I pulled away and I could feel my face stretch into a huge smile. Charlie looked at me funny, but I didn't care. "I would love to," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck again. He gave me a half smile and slowly leaned in. I quickly made the space between us vanish and we shared our first kiss as a couple and my first kiss in general. Well I had kissed Charlie before, but this is what I considered to be my actual first kiss.

"Charlie," I pulled away after the need for air became too strong. "Yeah," his chocolate brown eyes looked at me lovingly. "Thanks for stealing my first kiss," I said sarcastically. His eyes widened and he stepped back. "I-I thought you had already... I'm sorry Mo." I took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. "I'm glad it was you."

**Sweet fluff! We never find out if she's had her first kiss or not in the movie (even though she made out with Scott many times in the book), so I'm thinking she hasn't had one. Because in the movie they just hold hands and hug (and he has this weird obsession with her hair, if anyone noticed!) but Charlie should be her first kiss. I love how they made her so oblivious to all those funny things he did. Like when she said she never wanted to see Scott again, or when they were dancing. So cute!**

**Please read my other stories and review this one. I have a poll for one-shots, but I think I need to change some now that I love Lemonade Mouth. I'm coming up with a new story called **_**Camp Lemonade Mouth**_** and it's gonna be awesome! **

**Summery for **_**Camp Lemonade Mouth**_**:**

**The band is going to Camp Rock for the summer (curtsy of Mel) and someone meets an old frined. But what happens when Mo and Charlie get torn apart in their quest to find each other, while Olivia is struggling to find out how to fix things at home.**


	2. AN

Dear Loyal Readers,

I have recently gotten a Twitter account for my fanfiction followers. If you would like to be the first to know of any updates or new stories posted, please feel free to follow me. If you have a Twitter I would be glad to follow you and see what you as a Fanfiction writer up to!

Sincerely,

Stormbringer the Mistwolf

Be heard! Be proud! Be strong!


End file.
